Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana
is the 3rd movie of the Pretty Cure All Stars series by Toei Animation, and also the 10th movie overall. The movie retains the tradition on including every Cure from all of the Pretty Cure series up until that point, including the 8th series of the franchise, ''Suite Pretty Cure♪. The movie was released on March 19th, 2011 in Japan. On the English Toei Animation page, the movie is given the title Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Rainbow Flower to the Future'.''The Blu-ray and DVD version of the movie was released on July 20th, 2011 Synopsis surrounded by mascots.]]The movie starts off with Hibiki and Kanade and their mascot, Hummy, walking in a flower mall. Hummy gets excited when she sees a fashion show and runs on to the stage. Hibiki goes after her and meets up with Tsubomi. The other Cures from the previous season are there too when suddenly, millions of mascots and fairies fall from the sky and turn part of the shopping mall into their world. The girls are surprised, but when several Miracle Lights fall on the mascots, they know something is coming. Another light fell and this time, it was the previous villains from the Pretty Cure movie series. They explained that they were revived by Lord Black Hole who is actually the incarnation of all the orgainsations they fought in the past. The girls transformed and Melody and Rhythm's expression was priceless, knowing there are others like them! The villains explained that they are looking for the "Prism Flower" which is supposed to be the source of all Good and if they destroyed it, the earth will be destroyed too. Before the Cures could do anything, they were transported to different dimensions, separating everyone from their teams. Melody landed with the leaders of the team, Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream, Cure Peach and Cure Blossom in the desert. Rhythm is with Cure White, Cure Egret, Cure Aqua, Cure Mint, Cure Berry and Cure Marine in the ocean. The last group is consists of Shiny Luminous, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Milky Rose, Cure Pine, Cure Passion, Cure Sunshine and Cure Moonlight who are in a giant board game. Each of them faced challenges and even the mascots took down one of the villains who is still on earth by using the miracle light stick. After battling every obstacles, they broke the seal and returned back to earth in which everyone battle the villains. They defeated them and suddenly the sky turned red. Lord Black Hole has arrived and blasted the Pretty Cures. They lost all their powers and were unable to transform anymore. The Prism Flower appeared and Black Hole began to absorb it. They could only watch the destruction when one of the mascots, Natts, told them there is a way to stop it. However it will require them to absorb the last of the Prism Flower's energy to transform again. But it will mean that the passage to all the worlds will be lost and the mascots and fairies will return to their world and be unable to come back again. The girls could not believe it and the mascots started to cry, refusing to accept it. Finally, Hibiki told them to believe in themselves and even if the mascots are gone, they will always be in their hearts. Suddenly, millions of miracle light sticks fell and everyone around the world shined it which revived all the Pretty Cures' powers.The Pretty Cures all transformed to their final form and combined their attacks on Black Hole. After a big struggle, the Pretty Cures finally defeated Black Hole and saved the world. But it was also a loss as all the mascots returned to their own world and the girls were all very sad to see them go... Later at the Tree of Hearts, the mascots make an important discovery. The girls were having a gathering in the park when suddenly all the mascots returned! Tsubomi's mascot, Chypre, explained the Tree of Hearts had bloomed a new Prism Flower as such they are able to return to our world. The girls were so happy, that they began to celebrate with the mascots and everything went back to normal again. Characters Trivia *This is the first Pretty Cure movie to have part of the film edited out because of the tsunami scene or scenes that were reminiscent of the (2011 Tohoku Earthquake and Fukushima) disaster in the film itself. *Despite being from another world themselves, Hikari and Setsuna were able to stay on Earth after the fairies/mascots returned to their original worlds when the Prism Flower was destroyed, including Milk/Kurumi (even though she is a Cure-like warrior). **Although the Heartcatch fairies did not come from another world, they still have to be separate from their partners after the Prism Flower loses its power. *Like ''Pretty Cure All Stars DX, every monster from every season return and attack the Cures. *This is the final movie where Saki and Mai switch into their secondary Pretty Cure alter egos Cure Bright and Cure Windy respectively. *This is the final movie where all Pretty Cures and mascots are given speaking lines. In all the future All Stars movies, only certain characters will be given speaking lines because of the huge amount of Pretty Cures that have appeared in the series. *The second part of this movie also resembles the final episode of Smile Pretty Cure! but with some differences. Merchandise Please refer to main page Pretty Cure All Stars Merchandise for more information. Gallery External Links *''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Teaser Trailer'' at Toei Animation (Japanese) *''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 Teaser Trailer (edited?)'' at YouTube id:Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Category:Movies Category:Gallery Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Movies